Crimson Samehada
by Draco565
Summary: Summary is inside the story. Adopted from KaiserBlak
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto is the older to his sister Natsume, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Pushed aside from his family in favour of his brother Naruto grows up as an outcast to his own family. However on the fateful night of the Uchiha Massacre his life changes for better or for the worse. And with the finding of seal on the back of his neck.

Mangekyou Sharingan- MS

**Techniques in bold**

'Thoughts'

"Biju/Summon Talk"

Chapter 1: Awakening of Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha his face brimming with tears. Tonight was his eleventh birthday, a day where a child is supposed to celebrate together with his parents. But his birthday and existence was ignored and forgotten by his so-called parents. Instead they opted to focus all their attention on his heroic older twin brother Natsume.

Naruto and Natsume. They were like different sides of the same coin, like the sun and the moon.

Naruto was a carbon copy of his father. He was lean for his and slightly above average height. His sky blues however where dimmed with sadness and betrayal. Like his father his hairs was spiky yellow and reach his mid back. Once upon a time he had imitated his father's hairstyle specifically hoping to gain the attention of his parents but it was all for naught. There was time when Naruto was like any other kid, full of life and brightness, however now Naruto was quiet and full of sadness. Cultivated through the neglect of his parents and the bullying sister. In his sadness Naruto turned to books hoping to one day become powerful enough to gain the attention of his parents.

Natsume was a perfect copy of her mother. She had blond hair but it was not as vibrant as Naruto's and a chubby build that she had gotten from being spoiled to the core. Her eyes were caramel brown. She had never known of anything else but of life of luxury where she could do no wrong, this in turn had given her a rotten personality. She would play pranks, both harmless and harmful and blamed on someone else once she had ascertained that she could get away with it. More often than not the scapegoat was Naruto. Natsume having everything given to her on a whim had in turn made her lazy and arrogant, believing herself to be a gift from kami.

The two siblings hated each other. Naruto hates Natsume for his despicable attitude and actions towards him. And for stealing all the attention away from his parents, as more likely than not Natsume would do something to draw Minato's and Tsunade's attention away from him. Natsume on her part simply despised Naruto for his existence, seeing him nothing but a mistake in her perfect world.

Naruto kept walking and walking not knowing where to go suddenly he heard a scream to his right. Due his self-trained reflex Naruto turned to the source of the sound, it was from the Uchiha district.

Naruto began running to the entrance of the Uchiha district, and pass through going to the source of the sound. Naruto had a sense of dread as he saw the silence from the Uchiha clan's compound with the still wet blood increasing the dread. Once he had arrived he found his classmate Sasuke lying on the ground writhing in agony with his brother Itachi standing in front of him.

"Naruto-sama, why are you here?" Itachi asked. Naruto on his part gulped as he stared into Itachi's emotionless coal black eyes.

"I-I-I h-heard a scream." Naruto replied with his shaking voice.

"I see" Itachi said as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama please forgive me for this." Itachi's previous dull black eyes lit up to show the signature ability of the Uchiha clan, the sharingan. Itachi wasn't done however; his sharingan's tomoes began to merge to form a tri-pronged shuriken. "Tsukuyomi!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto screamed as he felt thousands and thousands of sharp object pierce him. To his relief it wasn't much longer that he lost consciousness. Itachi looked at Naruto's downed form and saw a seal on the back of his neck. Itachi recognized the seal as an appearance seal.

'So Naruto is not what he really looks like'

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in the hospital and he felt a bit stronger than before. He found a mirror in his room and was shocked by what he saw that his skin changed from tan to blue, his hair was red with blue streaks, his whisker marks were gone and gills were under his eyes.

'what happened to me?'

Looking around the room to find his clothes, he found some clothes and a note on the top.

_Naruto_

_I am sorry for using Tsukuyomi on you, but that is not important._

_You have seen your new self because of a seal placed on the back of your neck._

_You are not the son of Minato and Tsunade Namikaze but the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Kisame Hoshijika. _

_You best go to the Rain village to find Kisame. I will meet you outside of the leaf tonight if you want to see your father and mother._

_Itachi Uchiha_

Naruto walked towards his house, the Namikaze Estate, after having just been discharged from the hospital. When he walked inside he saw no one greeted him. His father was said to be meeting the Fire Daimyo this week so it was to be expected. His sister was probably at the ninja school while his mother was inside the house. Naruto looked around the house before finding his mother at the garden.

Naruto walked to towards his mother and stood in front of her. "What do you want bastard?" She said with venom lacing every word. Bastard that was what she called him whenever Minato wasn't around. Naruto studied her. For as long as he could remember, his mother hated but, but she doted and loved Natsume who was said to be his twin brother. Was it because he was second born? Was it? Naruto intended to find out.

"Why do you hate me? Am I not your son?"

Naruto asked pleadingly. His mother, Namikaze-Senju Tsunade, looked at Naruto's eyes with her own, staring into them for an indefinitely amount of time. Suddenly she slapped Naruto in the cheek, so hard it made him bleed from his nose and mouth. She then started laughing. It wasn't mocking, it was if she found it truly funny. When she had stopped, she directly look at Naruto.

"You finally asked the question huh! Well let me tell you! You aren't my son in fact we aren't even related! You're a son of the whore, Uzumaki Kushina! Let me tell you the truth Uzumaki Naruto" Tsunade said deliberately using Uzumaki. "Your father Kisame was a diplomat from Kiri. Your mother was a kunoichi from Uzu for making a treaty with us and Uzu. Both of them spent a lot of time together it wasn't that much important after all I did make every effort to make her life hell. But I found out that she was pregnant! Just like me were both pregnant for about the same number of time! I wanted to kill you right then and there, but your father said no! Then something wondrous happens~! Your mother the former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi died and unleashed the Kyuubi! Sarutobi-sensei died sealing it, and your mother and father left you here in Konoha." Tsunade explained and started to laugh but suddenly stop when she saw Naruto get up and start to laugh while he was changing.

"I knew it, I knew you were never my mother and that bastard was never my father!" Naruto yelled laughing. When he finished changing, Tsunade was blasted back by his chakra exploding out of his body. "I am glad Itachi removed this seal from me and told me were my real parents are."

Tsunade could only look in shock at what Naruto looked like. His chakra supply made hers look like a civilians. She noticed his eyes changing into the seal on Natsume holding the Kyuubi back. Naruto grabbed his eye after it changed.

"So my DNA and Itachi's has made me have a sharingan, huh. Well goodbye Tsunade we will never meet again." Naruto said using his new Mangekyou sharingan to make Tsunade fall asleep.

=3 and a half years later=

Naruto checked his scroll, making sure that everything he prepared for the last three years was there and ready to be taken with him. Naruto now had grown taller since that day. He met up with Itachi and told him that he get to Rain in three years so he could control his new chakra supply. Along the trip to Rain, Naruto came across a summoning contract for the aquatic animals. The trial so that he could be their summoner was to survive in water for one week living like a fish and eating anything a fish ate whether it be other fish or plankton. He past it and was told that another man had a summon contract for sharks.

Naruto still had his red hair with blue streaks but grown it a bit, his eyes were purple and he still had gills under his eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket on top with the kanji for 'Aquatic warrior' on the back. Blue anbu style pants with a lot of pockets and black shinobi sandals.

Rain village was around three days away; Naruto was excited that in three days he would be with either his father or mother and find out why he was left in Konoha.

=Akatsuki Hideout=

Kisame was nervous about meeting his son that he believed to be dead. The day Itachi came to Akatsuki, he told Kisame about Naruto and told Kisame to find Kushina and tell her too. When Kushina heard about Naruto she was crying knowing that her son grew up at that bastard village for not coming to Uzu's aid when they were destroyed by Iwa and Suna. Kisame sent a letter to Kiri about Uzu's defeat and about Konoha being allies with Uzu but not helping them in anyway.

Kiri brock off their alliance with Konoha along with some minor villages like Taki, Snow, Bird and Hot spring. Konoha tried everything to get back their alliances but where told about their betrayal to the people of Uzu.

Kushina was counting down the days to when Naruto would come to Rain for the last three years; her son would be with her and they would be a happy family again.

Draco565: this is a re-written version of my story Crimson Samehada mainly because no of you understood it so this is better version

Pairings:

Kushina x Kisame

Naruto x fem Tobi

Nagato x Konan

Deaidara x fem Sasoari

Kakazu x fem Hidan

Itachi x fem Zetsu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: I don't own Naruto

Mangekyou Sharingan- MS

Techniques in bold

'Thoughts'

"Biju/Summon Talk"

Chapter 2: Wave Country and Family reunited

=Wave=

Naruto had arrived at Wave Country, he was there because of a rumour of the Zabuza was there. Zabuza had one of the seven swords of the Mist and Naruto was determined to get one. Naruto was walking through the village till he spotted a pink haired girl with a Konoha headband. Naruto didn't know Konoha was out here but the girl looked like a genin and was probably here a mission which probably involved the unfinished bridge.

Naruto hoped that Zabuza was hired to kill the bridge builder so he didn't have to find Zabuza's hideout. But that would wait until tomorrow; Naruto was tired was swimming all the way to wave and just wanted a good night sleep. So he went into the forest and found a waterfall to sleep near.

=Next day=

Naruto woke and stretched getting the cranks out and jumping into the water looking for breakfast. After some fifty fish later, Naruto headed for the bridge but stopped when he saw Gato walking into the forest. Naruto followed him and saw his base of operation; Naruto infiltrated and disposed of everyone in the building and continued to the bridge and saw mist covering the area indicating that Zabuza was here.

Jumping into the mist Naruto used his chakra to locate Zabuza and the Konoha ninjas. Naruto then frowned finding that Natsume and Kakashi where here along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

'Dammit, Kakashi would recognize me instantly and Natsume would just tell the hokage that I was here. Well might as reveal myself just to see their reactions and denial of who I am.'

Naruto appeared before Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Natsume and Tazuna. The sudden appearance of this person put everyone on edge because they don't know who side he was on.

"So this how mighty Konoha has become, sending fresh genin against an A-class missing ninja. I am just glad I left that place." The person said.

"You were once a part of Konoha and will you help us against Zabuza" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Nope. Konoha doesn't need my help at all, I am only here to get Zabuza's butcher knife and possible beat up you Konoha ninjas."

"Why do you want my sword?"

"My father has the Samehada, so I want a sword from the mist but different in a way." The person said then appearing behind Zabuza and his accomplish. Zabuza and Haku turned around and saw the person with the butcher knife in his hands. Before Zabuza could do anything, hundreds of cuts appeared on his body and then falling onto the ground dead. Haku shared the same fate as Zabuza. The Konoha ninja could only look in shock at what the person had done. The mist started disappearing to reveal a man with blue skin, hair was red with blue streaks and gills under his eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket on top with the kanji for 'Aquatic warrior' on the back. Blue anbu style pants with a lot of pockets and black shinobi sandals.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hoshigaki. Or you what you use to know me as Naruto Namikaze-Senju the older brother to Natsume there." Naruto said smirking. "Well, it was good to see the only child of the fourth hokage, the last living Uchiha, the fourth's last student and a banshee, but I have a family that needs me."

Naruto disappeared into the ocean moving faster than a ninja water walking back to shore. He got out and inspected the sword for any cracks, scratches or improvements made to it. Putting it into a scroll, Naruto opened a map and tried to find where Rain village was from here.

=Rain=

It had two days since Naruto got Zabuza's sword and meet Natsume again. He had made it to Rain and was walking around taking in the sights of the place. The only let down was that it was constantly raining and he forgot to bring his cloak. The ninja's in Rain where discussing about some kid that was supposed to be here and meet their god Pain.

'Itachi told them; I knew he would.' Naruto thought happily before he bumped into a man with blonde hair covering one eye in a ponytail in a cloak with red clouds on it. "Sorry sir, didn't see where I was going."

The man looked down to see a kid with red hair with blue streaks, purple eyes and gills underneath his eyes. "It is okay boy, my name is Deidara and what is yours?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hoshigaki." Naruto answered snaking Deidara's hand. Deidara remembered when Itachi told everyone about Kizame's son named Naruto.

"Are you the son of Kisame Hoshigaki?"

"You know my father"

"Yes I do. You better come with me to see him"

=Akatsuki meeting room=

The Akatsuki consisted of eleven people. Their Leader Pain/Nagato, second in command Konan, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Sumiko, Kakazu, Hisaye, Itachi Uchiha, Yurie, Toshie and Deidara. Ten out of the elven had gathered with Deidara missing. It was a few minutes later Deidara appeared with another person.

"Deidara who is this person you have with you?" asked Pain.

"Someone who had entered Rain with a name familiar to you two Kisame and Kushina" Deidara said stepping aside for the other person to step forward taking of his hate.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hoshigaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Kisame Hoshigaki" Naruto said smiling. When he said his name Kushina ran up to him a hugged him not letting as if he disappear. Deidara explained that he ran into Naruto on his way to the meeting and not knowing who he was at the time asked for his name.

=ten minutes later=

After Kisame pried Kushina off of Naruto; they got to their positions in the room for the meeting with Naruto standing next Toshie. The meeting was about what Rain village was to be and what to do about the jinchuuriki in the villages.

Naruto suggested that Rain village would be a place for outcast from villages and orphans; with the jinchuuriki Naruto said that he had a sharingan that had two abilities one that can remove the bijuu from the person without killing them and the other to heal a person injury even if it was older than a few years. The Akatsuki hearing this were surprised at his sharingan's abilities and would come in great help for them.

Everyone was to have a partner: Pain and Konan were one, Kisame and Kushina the second, Deidara and Sumiko the third, Kakazu and Hisaye the fourth, Itachi and Yurie the fifth and Naruto with Toshie the final group. Everyone spilt of to where they were to sleep with each partner sleeping in the same room.

=Naruto & Toshie=

When Naruto and Toshie got to their room. Naruto put all his clothes in the wardrobe and placed his weapons into a draw. He unsealed a sword holder and placed the Kubikiribocho on it. Toshie was surprised to see the Kubikiribocho.

"You have Zabuza's blade. But I thought Zabuza was still alive" Toshie asked.

"He was alive two days ago. But that is the past but what is really interesting is your real name Toshie" Naruto said with a stern look. Toshie saw his look and could tell she could hide anything from him. She removed her mask to reveal a face of a young girl around Naruto's age with one black eye.

"My real name is Obi Uchiha, student of Minato Namikaze. During a mission I was considered MIA but what happened was a time rupture that pulled me into the future. Itachi found me and took me to Akatsuki where I went by Toshie." Obi explained.

"What happened to your other eye?"

"Kakashi Hatake took my eye during the mission then threw me down a ravine where the time rupture happened."

Naruto and Obi talked for some more before sleep over came both of them. They both fell asleep one the same bed with Naruto having an arm over Obi and Obi snuggling into Naruto's warm embrace.

They didn't notice three people outside watching them. Kushina, Kisame and another man were watching them.

"It looks like you were right about pairing those two together. He has already broken her defence." Kisame said.

"Yes, it was a good choice but the only problem is Konoha is planning to kidnap the other jinchuuriki to take over the elemental nation. But with your sons sharingan powers we could prevent that from happening" the man stated.

"It must have been hard for you to kill all the Uchiha's with Itachi, Madara" Kushina said comforting Madara.

"The Uchiha clan was getting arrogant, but it had to be done. But the Uchiha's will be revived in Rain with Naruto as their leader." Madara said smiling.

Draco565: well second chapter. The Akatsuki are different in this story, Konoha is evil and Madara is good in this fic.

Pairings: Kushina x Kisame

Naruto x fem Tobi

Nagato x Konan

Deidara x fem Sasoari

Kakazu x fem Hidan

Itachi x fem Zetsu

Madara x Mito


End file.
